A Test
by djmermaidspacecaptain
Summary: A normal encounter between rivals that don't have a normal ending. A short one shot dedicated to my forever OTP OkiKagu!


-Kick- tap tap tap tap tap….. -Kick- tap tap tap tap tap….. -Kick- tap tap tap…..

Kagura sighed as she continued kicking her stone that she found half way through her evening walk with Sadaharu.

It was about a quarter to seven and the sun was just beginning to disappear behind the buildings beside the riverside, the setting sun had added a shade of orange to everything it touched, shadows stretched across the land, creeping down the hill towards the river.

A cool summer breeze brushed past her and she tucked a red-orange strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's kind of quiet now that Dai-Chan left."

"Arf!"

"But he really shouldn't have tried to force me into marrying him, huh." The Yato girl smiled to herself as she recalled that day's incident and allowed her smile to turn into a wide grin as she thought about how she had took both of her fathers out afterwards. Kagura pat Sadaharu on the head and let her grin fall back into a gentle smile as she thought about how much she loved her bandaged fathers…. and megane.

"Yet I still can't really believe that Dai-Chan left me for a priest. Of all people, why a priest?" The young girl twirled her umbrella as she mumbled to herself.

"Oi China, talking to yourself? That's kind of creepy."

The Yato girl snapped her head up at the detestable voice of the young Shinsengumi captain. He was still in his uniform so she figured he was on patrol. She skillfully kicked up the little stone and kicked it midair with full strength so that the little pebble was flying towards the super sadist's face at full speed, the young man tilted his head with no effort so the pebble sped right pass him, missing his face by a few centimeters.

"What do you want, Sadist?" Kagura asked as she bent her knees and closed her umbrella while positioning it swiftly to get into a fighting stance.

Sougo took one hand up to scratch the back of his head to look uninterested in fighting but Kagura knew better as she kept her focus on his other hand which was wandering down to his Kiku-ichimonji RX-78, placing a hand readily on the handle. "Nothing really, I was just on patrol when you happened to appear before me."

Both of their eyes narrowed for a split second and they clashed, umbrella on katana.

"Heh.." Kagura smirked as she used her super human strength to push down on Sougo's katana but he swung it suddenly with force so she jumped back swiftly, then as soon as her feet hit the ground she jumped up again, this time sky high as she fired a line of bullets down which Sougo dodged perfectly as he did a back flip and pulled out a shinsengumi bazooka and took aim at the girl who just landed on the ground.

Then he fired at the girl, there was a loud BAM from the bazooka and a loud BOOM from the impact. Smoke fogged his vision and he strained to see if he had gotten the girl or not. He heard a small ka-cha and tilted his body just in time before a bullet went right past his ear. The calm man did not wince as he felt a drop of blood trickle down his cheek, the damn bullet had still grazed him.

The Yato girl stepped out of the smoke and into his view. She was covered in dust and her umbrella was a bit torn at the sides, but overall he could see that she was still in good shape too.

She wiped her cheeks with her pale hands and smirked "Oh Sadist, you could've just said that you wanted a fight you know, I would be more than happy to help you with that."

"Seriously, China, I only do this with you because I think you're a lonely and pitiful soul."

"And who are you to know that?"

"Judging by how things are I don't think you're ever going to get a boyfriend yeah? Much less get married."

"Oh then keep on thinking that by all means," the red haired Yato tilted her head up and to the side with her chin high, looking prideful "but I think it might just surprise as well as shock some sense into you but just recently," she sneaked a peek at the super sadist "I had to break up with my boyfriend cause he tried to force me into marrying him."

"_Excuse me?" _the Sadist choked out.

"You are excused." Kagura struggled to maintain her proud look.

"Pfftff…" Sougo lowered his head and hugged his stomach as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"Wha- what?" Kagura felt a small blush creeping through her cheeks.

"It's just…pfftff… just…I didn't think anyone would actually be able to put with… well… you." He laughed.

"Well surprise, surprise! There is, in fact, there's plenty. You know what? I think you're just jealous."

Silence. Sougo had stopped his laughter the moment that sentence was out, since he was in a bending position, his brown hair hung loosely, covering his face.

Kagura furrowed her brows, confusion written clearly on her face. What she had just said was nothing out of the ordinary, she had made plenty of comments like that before, so why this reaction this late into the game?

"O-oi, Sadist."

….

"Sadist?" she started as she slowly moved towards him.

"Oi Sadist knock it off, what are you even doing?" she put a safe distance between herself and the Shinsengumi captain and nudged him with her umbrella really quickly.

No reaction.

So the Yato girl started poking him with her umbrella. "Hey! Hey Sadist!"

"What, what now, China?" Sougo finally straightened his back and stood up straight "You see I laughed so hard back there that I think I tore something internally."

Kagura jumped back in case Sougo decided to resume their fight. "Ah, I see, well I really hope you did you good for nothing sadistic bastard."

He shook his head "I wonder what the dumb guy saw in you. Well we should call it a day, after a day of work and having to see you of all people at the end of the day…" Sougo mumbled as he turned on his heels and walked away.

Kagura sighed and patted the dust of her and jumped onto Sadaharu, she buried her face in his soft white fur. "Che, he definitely likes me." grumbled the red headed girl.

Then everything happened way to fast, she was pulled up by a hand wrapped around her wrist and another hand lifted her chin up as a pair of soft and warm lips pressed onto her own.

Her reaction was a bit late as she could not yet grasp the situation but she did have conscious that she was just forcefully kissed. She jerked her leg up to kick whoever the hell the dead man was but the other side was faster pulling away and hopping backwards.

"SADIST, JUST WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Kagura exclaimed furiously as she felt her cheeks burning, absolutely certain that she was blushing a bright red by now, not that it mattered at this point. Her hand flew up to her lips as she tried to rub off the feeling of the kiss.

"Ah, virgin kisser, huh, well I obviously knew that already but I still wanted to see your reaction. But as of the answer to your question, I was testing." He said with the usual poker face and dull tone.

"TESTING WHAT YOU DUMBASS?! HOW I WOULD KILL YOU OR SOMETHING?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, the only thing keeping her from charging over and skinning the bastard alive, biting off his head, tearing off his **** and his ****, dismember him and throw him into the ocean would be how she was still so stunned that her legs were wobbly that and she couldn't really think straight.

"Nah, testing whether I was really jealous as well as testing if I like you or not." The darn bastard said with a smirk that made her want to rip his face into shreds.

Then he turned around and jogged away, smiling a wicked grin as he felt her glaring daggers at his back, picking up the pace until he was at the car daring not dwell around waiting for her recovery.

Well, at least she didn't ask for his answer, he thought as he gently touched his lips, because he wasn't really sure what he would tell her if she did.


End file.
